


Delight

by BenignIdealist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Not rly tho, just weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenignIdealist/pseuds/BenignIdealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dave thinks in improper sentences and sometimes it looks almost like poetry if you put it down on paper and squint real hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technicolorCarbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorCarbon/gifts).



> I wrote this aaaaages ago and forgot about it  
> And then just bullshat the ending because I forgot how I wanted to finish it  
> Forgive me

Delight  
-  
You love the way his lips curve  
The way his eyes shine  
The way he laughs just a little and shakes his head and rolls his shoulders  
When he smiles at you  
-  
You love the way his hands feel  
The way his fingers lock with yours  
The way his palm fits against yours  
His shoulder tucked just under and behind your own  
When you sit hand in hand  
-  
You love the way his body tastes  
The way he's warm and soft  
The way he's hot as an inferno  
Savoury and beautiful and uniquely his own  
When you kiss him  
-  
You love the way his voice sounds  
The way he trills and runs  
The lovely alto that he lets loose to soothe you and hold your attention and make you /feel/ so sincerely  
When he sings for you  
-  
You love the way his body moves  
The way he stretches and arches against you  
The way his muscles contract around you  
The way his body fits just so perfectly against your own  
When you make love to him  
( and when you fuck him, but you would always rather make love to him than fuck him anyways )  
-  
You love the way he looks at you in the morning  
The way he smiles, sleepy and soft and full of love  
The way his eyebrows pull and his gorgeous eyes shine  
The way he'll lean in and kiss you, all morning breath and adoration  
The way he watches you, lightly and reverently running his fingers over every inch of your body  
When you get to lay together, naked and in bed until noon  
( it's Saturday, there's no rush, you can always get groceries tomorrow )  
( he woke up first, he always wakes up first )  
-  
You love the way he smells  
The sweat when he's been working hard  
The earthy musk when he's been loving you  
The peppermint of his soap after he's showered  
The gross morning breath ( it's not really that bad, when it comes down to it yours is probably worse anyways ), before he's brushed his teeth  
The cologne and aftershave when he's going to work ( you thank god it isn't the same brand his father uses- you'd have a hard time in bed with him on weekdays if he smelled like his father )  
-  
You love how he fathers your children  
The way he's endlessly patient and gentle  
The way he can be ferociously protective  
The soft, lilting voice he uses for reading or having important talks with them  
The stern, tough-love, take-no-chances-and-absolutely-no-shit voice he uses when a serious situation arises  
The way he'll sing to them sometimes, on the occasion they want one of his lullabies instead of one of yours  
The way he loves them wholeheartedly and could never love them any less or any differently if they tried  
-  
You love the way his body mesmerizes you  
The way both of his feet and the fingers of his left hand tap when he has the radio on  
The way his whole body works when he wrestles with you  
The way his spine curves when he stretches or bends to pick one of the twin's toys off of the floor  
The way his fingers dance over piano keys, or guitar strings, or any other instrument he sets his mind to playing  
The way his back and shoulders look when he stretches in the morning while he's getting dressed  
The way his chest rises and falls with his breath as you please him  
The way his arousal looks and feels against your palm, pulsing gently under your touch  
The strong, casual stance he naturally adopts when standing still at all  
God you just  
You love it all


End file.
